High School DxD: Chronorupture
by Mister J 16
Summary: Desde pequeño, Issei siempre tuvo una peculiar obsesión con lograr viajar en el tiempo, que pasaría si un día, después de tanto esforzarse por cumplir su sueño de viajar en el tiempo, logre crear una maquina del tiempo con la que pueda cambiar su destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Chronorupture**

¿Qué harías si tuvieras el poder de cambiar todo lo que hayas hecho en el pasado? Obviamente podrías corregir cualquier error que cometas. Recuperar lo que se pierda, cambiar tu vida, cambiar tu mundo, y en ocasiones, el de los demás.

Uno siempre se pregunta ¿y qué tal si…? Pensando en como pudieron ser las cosas si se hubiera actuado de otro modo. Siempre uno ha tenido esa duda en su vida. Es normal. ¿Y que tal si alguien pudiera volver en el tiempo para cambiar su destino?

Eso es algo que Hyodou Issei puede responderte.

Se trataba de un joven estudiante el cual vivía en la ciudad de Kuoh en japón.

El joven de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate desde pequeño ha estado fascinado con los viajes en el tiempo. Cómics, películas, libros, todo lo relacionado con el viaje en el tiempo era su obsesión. Y a la edad de 14 años, se propuso a construir una maquina del tiempo, investigó en diversos sitios de Internet el como construir una maquina con esa función.

Estudiando constantemente sobre física, química, tecnología y demás temas que le facilitaran la creación de dicho aparato, se volvió un joven inventor.

Tras ciertos acontecimientos logró su objetivo poder viajar en el tiempo, sin embargo, su historia no comienza aquí.

Aun hay mucho que contar…

 **(Ciudad de Kouh, Japón)**

Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones se encontraba frente al monitor de su PC, leyendo una recopilación de datos que reunió a lo largo de sus semanas de investigación.

-hm…-su expresión era cansada, tenía notorias ojeras y cada vez que parpadeaba quedaba casi dormido-¿si los taquiones son la clave para viajar a través del tiempo, como manipularlos?-sus ideas volaban por su cabeza a medida que pensaba en esa pregunta-ahh, choper, prepara un café-habló medio adormecido mientras que lo que parecía ser una especie de robot cafetera comenzaba a preparar lo que el castaño le pidió-hm…-mientras tanto Issei seguía con la vista fija en el monitor de su PC.

Ya llevaba 2 meses con esto, sabía que sus vacaciones no durarían siempre, y que solo le quedaba un mes para que luego tenga que volver a la escuela y centrarse en sus estudios. Llevaba como ya 3 días sin dormir o salir de su cuarto, al parecer estaba muy determinado en lograr su objetivo.

-zzzzzzz…-finalmente cayó rendido y se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio de su PC, por otra parte, su robot choper le dejó el café que pidió a un lado.

(Nombre Ramdom) jamás pensó en que su objetivo costaría tanto, pero es lo que el deseaba y quería cumplir ese sueño que tenía. La noche pasó rápido, una vez que el sol salió, la madre del castaño toco su puerta.

-Issei, despierta, aquí te traje tu desayuno-avisó su madre a lo que el chico lentamente abrió sus ojos-hmm…¿eh?-.

-Issei ¿ya despertaste?-preguntó su madre desde fuera de la habitación.

-oh, s-si, ya desperté oka-san-.

La madre del chico entró a la habitación con una cálida sonrisa para luego entregarle su desayuno el cual consistía en unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche.

-hm…-ella lo observó fijamente, luego miró el monitor de la PC de su hijo y su expresión cambió a una de preocupación-¿no crees que pasas mucho tiempo estudiando hijo? Deberías disfrutar de tus vacaciones jugando con tus amigos…-comentó ella.

-pero ma, llevo trabajando 2 meses en esto, no lo dejaré ahora que estoy tan cerca de…-hablaba Issei pero entonces fue interrumpido por su madre.

-¿de descifrarlo? Eso me dijiste hace 2 semanas hijo-ante lo dicho por su madre, el chico no hizo más que desviar la mirada mientras comía una tostada, la mayor simplemente esbozó una leve sonrisa y acarició la cabeza de su hijo-Issei...sé que tienes un sueño y quieres cumplirlo, pero un eres joven, tienes todo un mundo por conocer, anda hijo, sal a fuera al menos por hoy, y si no te la pasas bien, pues está bien, puedes quedarte en tu cuarto y seguir con tu investigación ¿si?-.

-hm...jeje, está bien Oka-san, veré si Matsuda y Motohama estan disponibles para hacer algo-ante la respuesta de su hijo, Misaki Hyodou ( **no soy bueno con los nombres :v** ) se alegró y sin más se puso de pie para retirarse del cuarto de su hijo.

Por otra parte, el castaño no hizo más que suspirar y pasar a terminar su desayuno y tomar su celular para contactar con sus viejos amigos. Los 3 acordaron entonces juntarse en el parque cerca del centro comercial de la ciudad, ya con ello, a Issei solo le hacía falta prepararse, tomó alguno que otro de sus inventos, la mayoría los puso en su mochila mientras que uno que otro, como un reloj modificado y unas gafas de sol también modificadas las llevó consigo, ya con eso y estando listo, marchó al punto de reunión, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres y avisarles que volvería antes de que anochezca.

El camino al parque fue tranquilo, sin embargo Issei se sentía algo incomodo debido a que no salía de su casa desde hace mucho no salía de su casa, de la comodidad de su habitación, sin embargo no había vuelta atrás y finalmente llegó al parque viendo que sus amigos se encontraban sentados en una banca mirando unas revistas de dudosa precedencia con unas expresiones de perversión, al ver ello Issei solo rió por lo bajo, sus amigos no cambiaban.

Sin más, se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

-¡hola chicos!-exclamó con una sonrisa.

-oh, Issei, ven, mira lo que Matsuda consiguió para que nuestros ojos se maravillen-habló Motohama, el amigo con gafas de Issei.

-¿que tienen para mostrarme?-preguntó el castaño acercándose a sus amigos quienes le hicieron un espacio en la banca-¡que buenas oppais!-.

El castaño y sus amigos estuvieron un buen rato mirando aquella revista para adultos, una vez terminaron de mirarla decidieron ir al centro comercial para pasar por el árcade y jugar con las maquinas del lugar, tras pasar en ese lugar unas dos horas se fueron del árcade, tras ir a la tienda de DvDs para comprar algunas películas de genero peculiar...a quien queremos engañar, compraron porno, porno y más porno.

-mañana no estarán mis padres, así que haremos maratón de películas en mi casa, jeje-dijo Matsuda mientras llevaba una bolsa de plástico con los DvDs porno en ella.

-estaré allí-comentó Motohama mientras acomodaba sus lentes aparentando ser intelectual.

-yo no sé si podré ir, tal vez esté ocupado-dijo Issei a lo que el de anteojos le preguntó.

-¿sigues con tu proyecto de la maquina del tiempo?-.

-pues si, estoy cerca de lograrlo, lo presiento-respondió el castaño a lo que sus dos amigos negaron con la cabeza.

-es lo mismo que dijiste hace un mes Issei-dijo Matsuda a lo que el castaño cayó cómicamente en el suelo.

-tks-algo molesto, el castaño se reincorporó-hey, sé que no siempre digo la verdad, pero he estado trabajando en esto 2 meses, he leído tantos sitios de Internet y libros digitales que mi cabeza casi explota-.

-¿aun si lograras descifrar la clave para viajar en el tiempo, como construirás la maquina?-.

-eh…-fue entonces que Issei se quedo en blanco y tomo una pose pensativa, el aprendió a construir diversas cosas con chatarra y aparatos domésticos, así como construyó a choper hace un mes, pensó que podría construir la maquina del tiempo, pero luego se puso a pensar en los recursos que requeriría para ello, y que posiblemente el no tendría nada de lo que se necesitara, ni tenía idea de que debería usar para crear dicho aparato, era todo un retroceso, retroceso...retroceso…

Esa palabra resonó en la mente del castaño.

Entonces su mente hizo "clic".

-al reverso…-susurró, entonces salió corriendo sin más, dejando a sus amigos totalmente confundidos.

-¡oye Issei! ¿a dónde vas?-.

-¡ya lo descifré!-dijo emocionado y marchó a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

Al llegar, no se molestó ni en saludar a sus padres, sino que corrió hacia su habitación subiendo por las escaletas casi tropezando y se sentó frente a su PC para encenderla y abrir el archivo de notas en dónde tenía toda su investigación sobre el viaje en el tiempo.

-es por eso ¡esa es la idea! Los taquiones van al reverso del tiempo, por eso uno no puede ir al futuro, porque solo se retrocede en el tiempo, y lo que debo hacer…-comentaba el castaño mientras escribía en su bloc de notas-es construir un aparato para reunir una determinada cantidad de taquiones y liberarlos en un campo de energía para manipular el tiempo, invirtiendo el flujo al reverso, solo debería construir un aparato capaz de aislar los taquiones en el espacio absorbiéndolos para que al accionarse los libere, pero necesitaría elementos de gran afinación a la conducción de energía, como el oro, además de que debería hacerlo de un material que resista la energía, ahh, joder...no tengo nada de eso, pero bueno, al menos lo descifre, algún día tal vez pueda poner esto a prueba, pero por ahora, supongo que puedo...publicar esto en internet-.

Sin más, Issei entró a un sitio en la web de inventores en dónde público un blog que hablaba de como crear un aparato para viajar en el tiempo, lo primero que pensó es que seguramente no le importaría nadie, pero al menos quería compartir lo que aprendió en la búsqueda de su objetivo.

Lo que el castaño no sabía, es que en lo que tanto se empeñó por conseguir, llamaría la atención de alguien muy importante en el mundo sobrenatural.

 **(Inframundo, Grigory)**

Azazel, líder de Grigory, la organización de los ángeles caídos, se encontraba en su despacho leyendo tranquilamente un par de documentos, aunque en verdad, estaba muy aburrido, el prefería pasar el rato estudiando alguna Sacred Gear o bebiendo alcohol, sin embargo tenía que hacer papeleo, y se aburría, por otro lado, decidió tomarse un descanso y navegar un rato por Internet, algo había llamado su atención hace tiempo, se trataba de la idea de viajar en el tiempo, el ángel caído quería descifrar la clave para lograr ello, y quería ver que aparecía en la web, fue entonces que encontró la respuesta, el blog de Issei, lo leyó atentamente, notando que la teoría del castaño podría funcionar.

-hm...así que un humano conoce la clave para viajar en el tiempo, interesante…-susurró para sí mismo el líder de lo ángeles caídos sonriendo, al parecer haría una visita al mundo humano para conocer a este joven genio.

 **(volviendo a Kuoh)**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Kuoh y Issei se encontraba dormido en su cuarto, sin embargo, un extraño ruido lo hizo despertarse, al abrir los ojos, se topo con la escena más ramdom de su vida, frente a el, había un hombre adulto de unos aparentes 30 años, de cabello negro con el flequillo rubio y la piel levemente morena, vestía una gabardina morada oscura y se encontraba sentado frente a su PC, leyendo su investigación del viaje en el tiempo.

El castaño se pellizcó a si mismo para ver si aquello era un sueño, pero no, era real, en verdad estaba pasando.

-hm…-el chico quería hablar pero no lograba articular palabra alguna debido al nerviosismo que sentía, fue entonces que el mayor volteó a verlo.

-hm? Oh, buenos días Issei-le saludó como si lo conociera.

-¿q-quién eres tu?-preguntó el chico a lo que el tipo frente a el solo sonrió.

-mi nombre es Azazel, y al igual que tu, joven Hyodou Issei, soy un inventor, y me ha interesado mucho tu idea de crear una maquina del tiempo, es más, ahora que he leído tu investigación, me ha resultado un objetivo posible, me has impresionado en verdad-respondió el ángel caído sin dejar su sonrisa.

-tu...¿leíste mi investigación?-.

-como oíste Hyodou-kun-.

-y eres inventor-.

-así es-.

-tengo una ultima duda-.

-¿cual sería esa duda?-.

-¡¿que demonios haces en mi cuarto?!-exclamó el castaño a lo que el ángel no hizo más que reír.

-jajajaja, ahh, tranquilo chico tus padres me dejaron entrar-.

-¿y que hiciste para que te dejaran entrar?-.

-pues simplemente les dije que estaba interesado en ti, yo creo que serías un gran inventor, dime ¿ese robot lo hiciste tu?-preguntó el ángel caído apuntando a la cafetera robótica de Issei a lo que el castaño asintió-pues es impresionante que un chico de tu edad haya creado tal cosa, además-el mayor tenía en sus mano un vaso de café el cual bebió-hm...esté café está muy bueno-.

-¿entonces que quiere de mi?-.

-je, bueno, siendo directo, quiero ayudarte a construir tu maquina del tiempo-cuando Azazel dijo eso, Issei abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿e-en serio?-preguntó algo dudoso.

-claro, te puedo dar los elementos y materiales que necesites, todo lo que quiero a cambio es que me des los planos para que yo mismo pueda construir mi propia maquina del tiempo-.

-hm…-Issei lo pensó por un momento, por un lado, vio esta como su oportunidad de lograr su objetivo, de crear la maquina del tiempo que tanto quería hacer, pero por otro lado, también tenía que dar su creación a alguien más, parte de el decía que no pero la otra parte decía que si y que tal vez esta oportunidad cambiaría su vida, sin más…-trato hecho-dijo el castaño.

-je, veo que lo pensaste por unos momentos, pero bueno-el adulto pasó a ponerse de pie y sacar bolígrafo y una libreta-¿que elementos necesitaras para crear tu maquina del tiempo?-.

-hm…-Issei se acercó a su PC y repasó un poco sus notas, una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios al tiempo que comenzaba a dictarle a Azazel las piezas y demás cosas que necesitaría para hacer lo que tenía en mente sobre su maquina del tiempo.

El ángel caído no tardó mucho en conseguir lo que le pidió el castaño, se lo entregó todo en una caja y ambos pusieron manos a la obra.

-hm, no piensas hacer una maquina del tiempo muy grande verdad?-preguntó el mayor observando a Issei de brazos cruzados, el castaño se encontraba acoplando un par de piezas al plano improvisado que había creado.

-nop, por ahora trataré de hacer un prototipo que cumpla con la función de absorber los taquiones en el aire y liberarlos en forma de un portal, destello o lo que sea que produzcan al ser liberados de golpe, si por fortuna, el pulso de taquiones que la maquina libere logra crear algo así, será perfecto, pues posiblemente podamos volver al pasado, o mínimo ver el pasado, por otro lado, también debería encontrar una forma para que cuando se haga el pulso, non desate una explosión-respondía estando atento a como avanzaba.

-ya veo, jeje, la verdad es que no sé si eres un genio o un loco chico-.

-tal vez un poco de ambos, jeje, bueno, seguiré en esto, puede tomar un par de días terminar el prototipo ya que no tengo ni idea de que puede resultar, pero eso es lo divertido, jejejeje-.

-definitivamente estás loco-comentó el mayor pero luego sonrió-y eso me agrada-.

Los días pasaron, y tras recurrentes incidentes en los que involucraban a un castaño loco y a un pelinegro alcohólico incendiando el patio trasero de la casa de los Hyodou, finalmente el prototipo de la maquina el tiempo estaba listo.

-¿estas seguro de que no se prenderá fuego cuando aprietes el botón?-preguntó el ángel caído de brazos cruzados, observando al castaño.

-tan seguro como que llevas viviendo en mi casa una semana-comentó el menor tomando el prototipo número 3 de su maquina del tiempo y colocándoselo, el prototipo era un aparato compacto del tamaño de un pequeño bolso con una especie de cordón el cual al parecer al jalarse activaba la maquina, el aparato estaba ligado a un cinturón el cual el castaño se colocó en la cintura y tomó el interruptor del aparato el cual activaba la segundo función de este que era liberar a la energía de la maquina en un pulso para colocárselo en la muñeca derecha ya que este era un brazalete con un interruptor ligado a la maquina por un par de cables-estoy listo…-dijo Issei con una mirada determinada.

-muy bien, pero mientras tanto-habló Azazel tomando un extintor- tendré esto por si acaso-.

Issei simplemente rodó sus ojos y sin más, accionó el aparato, este comenzó a brillar en un tenue color azul, Issei se impresionó ante ello ya que no se prendió fuego como los 3 anteriores prototipos.

-parece que la nueva fuente de poder funciona…-susurró, ni el mismo se lo creía, pues Azazel le había dado una especie de extraño cristal que irradiaba energía para que la use como fuente para el cuarto prototipo de la maquina del tiempo, y estaba funcionando, es más, los taquiones comenzaron a ser absorbidos por el aparato y cada vez, el brillo de este aumentaba-está funcionando...Azazel-sensei, está funcionando-.

- _"_ _tal parece que el cristal de energía que le di funcionó..."-_ pensó Azazel con una sonrisa de satisfacción-y qué esperas chico ¡activalo!-exclamó el ángel caído, a lo que Issei asintió y accionó el interruptor en su muñeca

Al momento de realizar esto, un gran pulso de energía azul fue liberado, el tiempo alrededor de Issei se quedó congelado por unos momentos, o al menos eso pensó, pues lo que en verdad pasó fue que la maquina comenzó a actuar de un modo extraño, empezó a emitir un brillo muy intenso y rayos azules comenzaron a dispararse a su alrededor, sin más, se generó una explosión a nivel global, esta explosión de energía consumió al Issei y al planeta entero, la tela espacio-tiempo se rasgó y la tierra fue engullida por la energía, esta no solo engulló la tierra, sino que se siguió extendiendo hasta cubrir el mismo universo, con la tela espacio-tiempo rasgada, la energía llegó a otros mundos, era como ver la furia del padre tiempo encarnado, una Cronoruptura, sin embargo…

De la nada, la masa de energía se quedó congelada, y comenzó a comprimirse, retrocediendo, el tiempo del universo estaba en retroceso hasta que todo volvió a su correspondiente lugar, con Issei frente a Azazel, el castaño tenía la expresión de haber visto a un fantasma, pero no fue eso, sino que vio a la propia realidad deformarse y repararse frente a el, ahora se sentía diferente, su cuerpo emitía extrañas chispas azules, no entendía lo que pasó, pero la visión que tuvo le asustó y con el pulso a cien, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Issei no lo entendía, pero lo que pasó, fue que se ligó al flujo temporal, al mismo tiempo, ahora solo le quedaba intentar probar la maquina otra vez.

-¿q-qué fue eso?-se preguntó aun asustado.

-hey, Issei ¿te encuentras bien? Pareciera que viste un fantasma chico-comentó el líder de Grigory de brazos cruzados.

-e-estoy bien, solo...vi algo extraño, pero ya estoy bien-.

-¿y entonces? ¿Qué esperas? Llevo aquí de pie 30 segundos esperando a que esa cosa no explote-.

-hm...muy bien…-Issei lo analizó, observó a Azazel, si no mal recuerda, hace unos momentos ya había encendido la maquina, pero ahora le estaba apurando a que la accionara, su mente hizo "clic", y lo descubrió, abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que había funcionado, pero entonces se puso a pensar si lo logro...¿debería accionar nuevamente la maquina? ¿sería algo seguro? ¿y si la visión del universo distorsionándose se hacía real?- _"solo hay una forma de averiguarlo..."-_ y encendió la maquina, en ese momento, comenzó a correr hacia Azazel.

El ángel caído lo miró con confusión, pero Issei parecía tener una expresión de determinación, al estar por casi chocar con el ángel caído, el castaño accionó el interruptor, fue entonces que se emitió el pulso de energía, Issei vio como todo se congelaba pero luego notó que se movía hacía atrás y al cabo de unos segundos estaba justo en el lugar en dónde encendió la maquina del tiempo, nuevamente, el tiempo volvió a fluir.

-¡wuuu juuuu!-grito alzando los brazos, pero Azazel lo miró confundido.

-¿hm? ¿Que ocurrió chico?-preguntó el mayor ladeando la cabeza a lo que Issei le sonrió.

-¡funcionó!-.

-¿eh? ¿Cómo? ¿funcionó?-.

-si, de hecho, se lo enseñaré…-Issei accionó un pequeño interruptor en su maquina del tiempo, al parecer este activaba una función secundaria del aparato-si no me equivoco...ahora el pulso de taquiones será un flujo que solo me afectará a mi…-.

-oye oye ¿como sabes que eso no te lastimará?-.

-así se aprende Azazel-sensei, todo es cuestión de prueba y error, por más que se falle cien veces, hay que seguir intentando-sin más que decir, el castaño nuevamente corrió, solo que ahora iba en círculos, luego fue hacia la entrada trasera de su casa y luego hacia Azazel.

-56, 57, 58, 59, 60 ¡ahora!-nuevamente accionó el interruptor de su brazalete y ahora notó como se detuvo y comenzó a retroceder, hasta dar vueltas hacia atrás y volver al lugar en dónde empezó a correr, todo ante la mirada de impresión de Azazel quien no daba crédito a lo que veía-¡muy bien! Si, definitivamente puedo rebobinar hasta un minuto, jeje-Issei estaba feliz, más que feliz se sentía realizado, había logrado su más grande objetivo, construir una maquina del tiempo, bueno, al menos algo similar tomando en cuenta que solo podía volver un minuto al pasado, pero seguía contando como tal.

-hm…-el líder los ángeles caídos sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir-bravo, Hyodou Issei-kun, has logrado lo imposible, y te felicito-.

-jeje, gracias Azazel-sensei, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda, gracias-.

-no hay de que muchacho, pero ahora pasemos a lo importante, lo lograste, y se supone que teníamos un trato, pero he decidido que no pediré un plano de la maquina del tiempo, es más, quiero que sea una creación tuya y que solo tu puedas usar-.

-¿eh? ¿En serio?-.

-así es, pero no es como que me quiera ir sin nada, de hecho, quiero preguntarte una cosa Issei ¿alguna vez has sentido una sensación extraña en ti? ¿Como si algo sobrenatural formara parte de tu ser?-.

-¿e-eh? No ¿por qué la pregunta?-.

-por que hay algo especial en ti joven Hyodou, hay mucho potencial en ti...así que a cambio de que yo te ayudara en crear tu maquina del tiempo ¿que tal si te unes a mi organización?-una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios del caído.

-si no me equivoco usted dirige una organización secreta...no sé de que será, pero...¿está seguro de que yo tengo lo que se necesita Azazel-sensei?-.

-¿eso fue un si?-la sonrisa del caído se amplió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-hm...si, acepto-.

-muy bien, en ese caso hablaré con tus padres, dejarás la escuela y te mudarás de casa-.

-espera ¡¿qué?!-la expresión del castaño cambió a una mirada incrédula-¡¿como que que dejaré la escuela me mudaré?! ¡Tengo 14 años!-.

-y eres un genio, eso no debe desperdiciarse, en fin, yo me encargaré de convencer a tus padres, tu espera allí-.

-¡e-espera, Azazel-sensei!-.

Issei no se dio cuenta que el haber aceptado esa propuesta haría que su vida de un giro de 180 grados.

 **(al día siguiente)**

El castaño no supo ni como hizo Azazel para convencer a sus padres pero al parecer, ellos aceptaron que su hijo, o sea el, dejará la escuela y su hogar para irse con el ángel caído a su organización llamada "Grigory".

Ahora el castaño se encontraba viajando en un extraño tren junto a Azazel quien leía un libro para distraerse.

-hm...Azazel-sensei, como es esa organización Grigory-preguntó el chico.

-cuando lleguemos la verás Hyodou-kun, pero por el momento, te preguntaré una cosa-.

-¿qué cosa?-Issei lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿sabes que son las Sacreds Gears?-la pregunta del caído causo confusión en el chico

-ehh...no, no tengo idea de que son-

-jeje, pues deja que yo te explique, pero primero que nada…-Azazel sonrió maliciosamente fue entonces que el tren empezó a temblar, Issei se puso algo nervioso ante ello.

-¿q-qué está pasando?-fue entonces que el tren dejo de temblar, pero…-¡¿qué demonios?!-fue la reacción del chico al ver un espacio morado fuera del tren, dándose cuenta de que ya no iban en unos rieles por la ciudad, sino que viajaban a través de la nada, miró a Azazel y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que el mayor tenía 6 pares de alas negras saliendo de su espalda.

-permiteme presentarme formalmente, Hyodou-kun, y soy Azazel, jefe de Grigory, y líder de la facción de los ángeles caídos-se presentó el mayor a lo que el castaño solo pudo articular unas palabras.

-¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?!-.

 _ **Continuara.**_

 **Y bueno gente, que tal están, yo soy Mister J (el 16 no cuenta, solo lo puse porque el nickname de Mister J ya estaba tomada) con este FanFic de HS DxD que espero les guste, como verán, para escribir esto me inspiré en el personaje de Ekko del video Juego "League of Legends" aunque creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta, y espero que les guste la idea.**

 **En fin, cambiando de tema, la pregunta que seguro mucha gente que suele leer estos fanfics se hará a leer esto.**

 **¿habrá harem?**

 **La respuesta es si, y es obvio, o sea, es High School DxD.**

 **¿quienes formaran parte del harem?**

 **No tengo ni idea, estoy abierto a ideas, si quieren que alguna de las tantas chicas de esta novela ligera que tanto nos gusta forme parte del harem, coméntelo.**

 **Yo estaré preparando el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y bueno, sin más, yo me despido, gracias por leer, que les vaya bien, good bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Segundos**

¿Alguna vez estuvieron en esa situación en que su vida cambiaba de un momento a otro de forma drástica? Pues Hyodou Issei se encontraba en esa situación, frente a el se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Azazel, el líder de los ángeles caídos, mirándole con una sonrisa divertida mientras que el estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-veo que tu reacción ha sido de lo más peculiar, jejeje-comentó el caído a lo que el castaño se relajó un poco, será un ángel caído, pero no dejaba de ser para el "Azazel-sensei"

-vaya susto, uff…-Issei suspiró y se desperezó en su asiento.

-veo que lo asimilaste muy rápido-.

-estás hablando con el chico que puede viajar en el tiempo, Azazel-sensei-habló Issei sonriendo.

-¡jajajaja! veo que tu ego creció hasta tener el tamaño del Titanic-rió el mayor para luego tomar una copa de vino y beberla tranquilamente.

-jejeje...bueno, supongo que…-.

-¿que ahora es cuando te explicó todo lo que estas viendo no?-preguntó el líder de Grigory a lo que el menor asintió-pues, seré directo, el mundo sobrenatural es real, todos los seres de las religiones existen y tu eres un portador de Sacred Gear, las Sacred Gears son artefactos creados por dios para los humanos, estas dotan a su portador de un increíble poder, y por eso, mi pequeño amigo es porque veo tanto potencial en ti-.

-¿entonces, me dices que en mi hay un artefacto creado por dios y que todo los perteneciente a las religiones existe?-.

-exactamente, y lo primero que haremos al llegar a Grigori será entrenar para que puedas usar y manejar tu Sacred Gear-.

-entonces no me buscabas solo por mi invención…-susurró el castaño dándose cuenta que su proyecto de la maquina del tiempo no era lo único que Azazel buscaba de el.

-captas muy rápido Issei, no por nada eres un genio, jeje, como verás, no solo me llamó la atención tu investigación de los viajes en el tiempo, sino también el hecho de que poseías una Sacred Gear, y quiero descubrir cual es, después de todo, uno de mis pasatiempos es coleccionar Sacreds Gears-hablaba el caído con las manos en la nuca estando sumamente relajado.

-no sé si esto es buena o mala suerte-se decía el castaño con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-es el destino mi pequeño amigo, y aun si no hubiera hecho nada, seguramente nos conoceríamos más adelante, pero me dije a mi mismo "hay momentos en los que se debe forzar la mano del destino" y aquí estamos-.

-jeje, ya veo, hm...y...¿a dónde nos lleva este tren?-.

-como te dije, viajamos a Grigori-respondió el caído tomando una segunda copa de vino.

-¿y en dónde está Grigori?-.

-en el inframundo-cuando el mayor dijo ello, los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par al saber que estaría en el inframundo, o más bien ya está en el, pues estaban a punto de llegar-preparate Hyodou-kun, a partir de hoy, tu vida cambiará totalmente, dime, ¿estás listo?-ante esa pregunta, Issei esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡si!-.

 **(Grigori, ciudad de los ángeles caídos)**

El castaño miraba asombrado la ciudad a su alrededor mientras cambiaba por las calles de esta, era una especie de capital oscura al estilo Gotham de los cómics de batman, sin embargó sintió barias miradas en el, volteó a mirar, topándose con barios ángeles caídos observándole, noto que algunas caídas le miraban de forma lujuriosa, devorándolo con la mirada.

Primero se sonrojó, pero al ver que algunas se relamían los labios sadicamente le empezó a dar escalofríos.

-jeje, veo que ya estás llamando mucho la atención-comentó Azazel quien caminaba a su lado con suma tranquilidad.

-s-si, así parece-dijo el castaño con una gota de sudor.

-jajaja, es normal, no todos los días puedes ver a un humano por aquí, hm, veo que decidiste usar tu maquina del tiempo-el caído notó que Issei llevaba puesto su cinturón y brazalete que conformaban su maquina del tiempo.

-solo lo llevo por si acaso, jeje-rió el menor rascándose la nuca.

-¿acaso no confías en mi Hyodou-kun?-.

-no es eso, sino que digamos que presiento que aquí me toparé con cosas peores que tu con un extintor-.

-jajajajaja, ya veo, ya veo, pues está bien, sigamos, ya casi llegamos a mi lugar de trabajo-.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la estructura más grande de la ciudad, un enorme edificio negro, al entrar en este fueron directo a una recepción en dónde Azazel avisó de su regreso, ya con eso, el caído y el castaño marcharon a los pisos superiores del edificio.

-entonces este es tu lugar de trabajo, casa y centro de entretenimiento-afirmó Issei mirando por las ventanas a la hermosa ciudad de Grigori mientras caminaba por un extenso pasillo.

-así es ¿te gusta?-preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa.

-debo admitirlo, es increíble-.

-aun no has visto nada Hyodou-kun-.

El castaño solo podía sonreír ante tan gran lugar con tal vista y tantas cosas, se distrajo por un momento y al no ver por dónde iba terminó tropezando con alguien.

-woah!-exclamó el castaño al caer al suelo-hm…que es esto?-se preguntó a si mismo sintiendo algo suave en su mano, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre alguien al momento de mirar se topo con un par de hermosos ojos morados que le miraban con enojo y vergüenza, estaba sobre una joven chica ángel caída de más o menos su edad, ella vestía un lindo vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos que combinaban con este, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que volvía la atmósfera tan incomoda era que el castaño tenía en sus manos uno de los pechos de la chica.

-ya decía yo que traer mi cámara sería buena idea-comentaba Azazel quien estaba grabando el momento con una sonrisa divertida.

- _"_ _esta suavidad, esta textura, tengo el cielo en mis manos acaso, no no no, esto es algo más allá del paraíso, es el gran y suave pecho de una hermosa chica ¡si! Eso es, aquello que siempre anhele tocar, lo tengo en mis manos por fin ¿debería apretar? Que debo hacer, ¡espera! ¡¿ estoy pensando?! ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Debo decir algo antes de que esta chica me mate!"_ -pensaba el castaño algo nervioso pero al mismo tiempo deleitándose por el tacto de los pechos de la chica-e-esto, y-yo…-quiso hablar Issei quien estaba todo rojo pero termino por recibir una bofetada en el rostro que casi de descoloca la mandíbula de su lugar.

-¡pervertido!-gritó la chica con enojo reincorporarse para luego crear una lanza de luz con la que pretendía empalar al castaño.

-¡e-espera!, todo fue un accidente, lo siento, no fue mi intención, e-estaba distraído y no me fije por dónde iba-trato de aclarar Issei pero la chica hizo oídos sordos y trato de apuñalarlo por lo que el castaño tuvo que rodar a un lado para no ser empalado por la lanza de la caída.

-tks, ya verás-dijo ella pero entonces Azazel intervino.

-Raynare, tranquilizate-ordenó el caído mayor a lo que la chica al escucharlo se inclinó ante el.

-s-si, Azazel-sama-dijo ella.

-disculpa el mal entendido con mi nuevo amiguito, es algo distraído, jeje-comentaba el líder de los ángeles caídos-en fin, Hyodou Issei, te presento a Raynare, ella es una de mis subordinadas, la más joven de hecho, tiene tu misma edad-.

-m-mucho gusto-dijo el castaño algo nervioso-me llamo Issei, Hyodou Issei-.

-hm…-ella lo observó de brazos cruzados, analizándolo- _"es un simple humano"_ -fue lo primero que pensó, y se pregunto que quería Azazel de un simple humano, pero luego recordó la obsesión de su líder con coleccionar sacred gears por lo que asumió que el chico frente a el debería poseer una, sin más, suspiró y de mala gana se presentó-mi nombre es Raynare-dijo de manera cortante.

-jajaja, apenas se conocen y al parecer se llevan fantástico-bromeó Azazel sonriendo.

-jaja, mire como río-dijo el castaño de manera sarcástica mientras se ponía de pie, observó a Raynare, ella era una chica muy linda en verdad, se quedó medio embobado con la vista fija en ella-hm…-estaba sonrojado, pero salió de su transe cuando Azazel chasqueó los dedos frente a el.

-vuelve con nosotros chico-habló el caído llamando la atención de Issei-muy bien chico, ahora que tengo tu atención, primero que nada, ya te asigné una habitación, todas tus cosas fueron llevadas allí, pero antes que nada, tu y yo iremos a la arena de entrenamiento para que actives tu Sacred Gear y aprendas a utilizarla-.

-v-vale-dijo Issei al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se hacía presente en sus labios.

-bien, Raynare-Azazel se dirigió a su subordinada.

-¿si Azazel-sama?-respondió la nombrada.

-¿vendrías con nosotros para prestarnos tu ayuda?-.

-¡si!-.

Sin más, los 3 marcharon a la arena de entrenamiento en el edificio la cual se encontraba en la cuarta planta de este y era un gran espacio abierto perfecto para el entrenamiento. Issei miró el lugar a su alrededor preguntándose como es que tanto cabía en un solo edificio, sin embargo le dio poca importancia.

-Hyodou Issei-kun-le llamó Azazel.

-¿que ocurre Azazel-sensei?-dijo Issei volteando a ver al caído.

-acercate, vamos a comenzar con tu entrenamiento para controlar la Sacred Gear en tu interior-respondió el mayor con una leve sonrisa.

-¿eh? ¿Así de la nada?-.

-así es, así que pasaré a explicarte como activar tu Sacred Gear, la tarea es sencilla, basta con que imagines lo más poderoso que se te ocurra para luego concentrarte en ello, una vez hecho esto, bastará con concentrarte en la sensación que te genere imaginar ello para así activar tu Sacred Gear ¿lo has entendido? ¿Hyodou-kun?-.

-¡si! Azazel-sensei-exclamó el castaño al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos tratando de imaginar lo más fuerte que se le ocurra.

-muy bien, pues adelante-el líder de los caídos se cruzó de brazos con una leve sonrisa observando al chico.

-¿Azazel-sama, está seguro de que este humano posea una Sacred Gear especial?-preguntó Raynare dudosa del potencial de Issei.

-aunque el no posea una Sacred Gear de gran nivel, no importa en verdad, pues no es solo porque posea una Sacred Gear que yo lo traje aquí…-hablaba el ángel caído sin dejar su sonrisa-el es especial, es el chico que puede viajar en el tiempo-.

Raynare no lo entendía, pero si su líder tenía tanta confianza en el castaño, ella también confiaría en el, o al menos haría el intento. Por otra parte, Issei se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de buscar en su mente la imagen de lo más fuerte que haya visto, entonces recordó lo de ayer, la visión de aquella cronoruptura consumir el universo, se concentró en aquel pensamiento, en esa visión, y levantando su puño izquierdo en el aire, exclamó lo siguiente.

-¡furia del padre tiempo!-con eso dicho, un resplandor verde se generó en el dorso de la mano izquierda de Issei y el antebrazo completo de Issei fue cubierto por un guantelete rojo con una brillante gema verde en el dorso de la mano, la cual tenía símbolos que parecían ser un dragón tribal

-Boosted Gear…-susurró Azazel impresionado-el Sekiryuutei-.

-i-imposible-Raynare estaba igual de impresionada, ahora entendía más o menos por qué Azazel depositaba tanta confianza en el chico.

-jajajaja, no dejas de sorprenderme Hyodou Issei-comentó el caído cruzándose de brazos.

-¿eh?-el castaño solo ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-tu Sacred Gear, es una de las 13 Longinus, duplica los poderes de su portador cada 10 segundos de forma inmensurable, siendo capaz de destruir a los reyes demonios o a Dios, es el Guantelete del Emperador Dragón Rojo, Boosted Gear-explicó el caído con aires de orgullo.

-¿e-en serio?-Issei estaba asombrado ante lo que dijo Azazel y observó fijamente el guantelete que cubría su antebrazo izquierdo-esta es...mi Sacred Gear-.

- _"_ _aquel que puede viajar a través del tiempo y posee la Boosted Gear, je, creo que esta vez volví a superarme a mi mismo"_ -pensaba Azazel con una leve sonrisa-en fin, Raynare-.

-¿hm? ¿Si Azazel-sama? ¿se le ofrece algo?-preguntó la joven ángel caída mirando a su líder.

-ahora es cuando tu entras en acción, quiero que pelees contra Issei y lo pongas a prueba, quiero ver cuales son sus capacidades actuales-dijo Azazel a lo que su subordinada asintió y se acercó a Issei.

-Azazel-sama me ha pedido que te ponga a prueba, y no me contendré al hacerlo, así que lo mejor es que te prepares-habló ella con un leve tono de sadismo en su voz-fufufufu…-esa risilla causó un escalofríos en Issei.

-bien, estoy listo…-respondió Issei levantando su brazo izquierdo con el guantelete del dragón-se supone que duplicas mi poder verdad? En ese caso, hazlo!-exclamó para que luego la gema del guantelete emitiera una luz verde brillante.

 **[BOOST]**

-¡hm!-Issei sintió que sus fuerzas aumentaron y sin más, cargó hacia Raynare de frente-¡aquí voy!-.

-fufufu, tonto-susurró ella para luego generar una lanza de luz en su mano derecha con la cual bloqueó un puñetazo por parte de Issei-atacas de frente sin siquiera pensar como un bárbaro, tal tontería te puede costar la vida-comentaba la azabache para luego, de un elegante movimiento desviar el brazo de Issei a un lado haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y propinarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago al castaño.

-¡cough!-tosió Issei cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-que aburrido, en serio no puedes hacer más que eso? Que decepcionante y debilucho Sekyryuutei eres-hablaba con burla y desprecio la pelinegra.

-jeje…-Issei solo rió-esto apenas empieza…-habló poniéndose de pie.

 **[BOOST]**

Un segundo aumento de poder se generó, el castaño miró desafiante a la ángel caída frente a el, Raynare no hizo más que arquear una ceja cruzada de brazos.

-aquí vamos...¡Pulsar-X!-exclamó Issei jalando del cordel que activó su maquina del tiempo a la cual decidió nombrar "Pulsar-X", un gran brillo azul fue emitido desde la maquina conforme la energía de los taquiones se almacenaba en ella-¡hora del segundo asalto!-Issei levantó su guantelete y un tercer aumento de poder se generó.

 **[BOOST]**

- _"¿qué se supone que ese ese pedazo de chatarra?"_ -se preguntaba mentalmente la chica mirando la maquina de Issei.

-¡ahhhh!-Issei nuevamente cargó de frente contra Raynare.

-¿otra vez de frente? ¿Eres idiota o no aprendes?-preguntó la caída para luego recibir al castaño con una estocada de su lanza de luz la cual fue bloqueada por el guantelete de el-fufufu-ella sonrió perversamente y creó una segunda lanza de luz en su mano izquierda para nuevamente dar una segunda estocada dirigida al rostro del castaño quien la esquivo por los pelos recibiendo un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

-hm, bien, jeje-Issei retrocedió con una sonrisa en sus labios-llego el momento-con eso dicho, el castaño accionó su Pulsar-X, y el pulso de energía fue emitido, el tiempo se rebobinó, al punto en dónde el castaño había encendido la maquina- _"_ _el minuto perfecto"_ -pensó Issei-hm?-sintió un pequeño ardor en su mejilla- _"qué es esto, acaso...el Pulsar-X no revierte el daño recibido? Eso si es un problema, pero no importa ¡ahora yo tengo la ventaja!"_ -

 **[BOOST]**

Azazel, quien hasta ahora había espetado todo, notó algo, a sus ojos, Issei tenía una herida en la mejilla de la nada, entonces entendió que el castaño rebobinó el tiempo, además, un segundo aumento de poder se generó cuando ya se había generado uno hace no más de 5 segundos.

- _"entonces el viaje en el tiempo no rebobina el tiempo del usuario pero si lo de todo lo demás, pero lo más interesante, es que con ello Hyodou-kun puede resetear el conteo de la Boosted Gear para superar la barrera de los 10 segundo, sin duda es interesante"_ -pensaba el líder de Grigori analizando el desempeño del castaño.

-¿vas a hacer algo o te quedarás ahí parado mirando como un tonto?-preguntó Raynare algo impacientada.

-je, bien, si quieres que ataque ¡aquí voy!-nuevamente, Issei cargó contra Raynare, fue entonces que ella nuevamente le dio una estocada la cual Issei eludió, moviéndose a un lado, entonces la ángel caída giró sobre si misma para cambiar la trayectoria de su estocada directo al estomago del chico que alcanzó a cubrirse con su guantelete pero la fuerza de la estocada lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-veo que aprendiste a esquivar y defenderte, pero si no puedes darle un buen golpe a tu rival, dudo que sirvas para algo más, no cabe duda de que eres un inútil-Raynare cada vez se le hacía más molesta a Issei, el castaño se estaba cansando de la actitud altiva y descriptiva de la caída que no dejaba de menospreciarlo.

-tks-Issei retrocedió nuevamente, y cambió la modalidad de su Pulsar-X para que el pulso de energía temporal solo le afectará a el-no me subestimes…-dijo Issei.

-¿hm? Jajajaja, pero si ni siquiera has logrado tocarme, eres un simple humano, no tienes nada de especial más que tu Sacred Gear, tu existencia es efímera a comparación con nosotros y tu fuerza es patética-.

-así que tu lo ves así eh?…-Issei bajó la mirada y su flequillo tapó sus ojos-los humanos siempre perdemos el tiempo...¿y luego? Pedimos más…más horas en nuestros días, más días en nuestro años…más años en nuestras vidas-hablaba el castaño aun cabizbajo-porque si tuviéramos todo ese tiempo, podríamos corregir cualquier error, sin embargo...yo no necesito días, horas, o años...¡solo segundos!-

 **[¡EXPLOSION!]**

Exclamó la voz en la Boosted Gear y nuevamente, Issei activó su Pulsar-X y este lo rebobinó en un parpadeo hasta estar frente a Raynare.

-¿q-qué?-ella se sorprendió al tenerlo de frente, y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que Issei le diera un poderos puñetazo en el estomago haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar contra una pared-cough-el impactó le quitó el aliento, y cayó sentada en el suelo sintiendo un intenso dolor en el estomago-e-este maldito mocoso-.

-los humanos tenemos poco tiempo en el mundo, es por eso que aprovechamos cada momento para vivir nuestras vidas, porque si no aprovechas tu tiempo…-el castaño se acercó a la caída y se arrodilló frente a ella para luego golpear la pared detrás de la azabache dejando un cráter en el lugar de impacto, justo al lado de, rostro de la ángel caída-entonces no mereces ni un solo segundo más…-Issei miraba con ojos de ira a Raynare quien estaba impresionada a más no poder ¿en serio ese chico era humano? Se preguntaba a si misma, sin embargo, un sonido la saco de su impresión

 _Plap plap plap_

Se escucharon aplausos, ambos voltearon a ver y vieron que se trataba de Azazel quien aplaudía sonriente acercándose a ellos.

-eso ha estado muy bien chicos, nada mal en verdad, jeje, es más, estoy orgulloso, me han demostrado que prometen, sobre todo tu Issei, no me equivoque cuando dije que tenías un enorme potencial-hablaba el líder de Grigori-ahora Issei, te tengo una pregunta…-el caído se mostraba sonriente, Raynare lo notó y adivinó que quería Azazel-¿te gustaría estar al servicio de Grigori y formar parte de nosotros?-.

-hm…-Issei se vio pensativo por un momento, pero luego asintió-si, me encantaría-respondió el castaño y la sonrisa de Azazel se amplió.

-pues bienvenido a Grigori, Sekiryuutei-.

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Bien lectores, eso ha sido todo, espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado, si fue así no olvides darle pulgar arriba y comentar.**

 **Okno xD**

 **bueno, primero que nada, pasaré a responder Reviews los cuales agradezco, su opinión es algo que importa mucho ya que son los que leen esto y me gustaría que comentaran en qué podría mejorar como podría hacer este Fanfic más emocionante.**

 **Incursio Graal: me alegro que te parezca interesante, gracias por leer**

 **Laila Andra Cruz: gracias por las ideas para el harem de Issei, toda buena idea es bienvenida y gracias por leer**

 **Sekiryuutei: la verdad que si, Azazel me parece un personaje muy carismático que al mismo tiempo es serio en ocasiones y suele ser bastante cómico, es triste cuando no tienes el nick name que quieres :"v, y gracias por la idea para el harem de Issei, gracias por leer.**

 **Antifanboy: me alegra que te halla parecido una idea original y creativa, y no está mal esa idea para que el harem de Issei sea mejor, la verdad es que el fanservice molesta un poco xD**

 **trewq: lo primero que pensé al ver la lista fue "¿que mier…?" luego recordé que es High School DxD y se me pasó xd**

 **CHRISTOFELD: solo te diré una cosa compañero, esto es High School DxD xD**

 **eduardoleyva: lo mismo que a trewq**

 **Primordialdragon: gracias, y ahora que lo pienso femVali es una gran idea, y respecto a Monstruo, me había olvidado totalmente de ese fic, pero ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría reescribirlo y cambiar la historia para aprovechar mejor la idea, así que cuando me llegue la inspiración de quien sabe dónde, recrearé ese Fic.**

 **Gastonn: me alegro, y gracias por leer**

 **y bueno, ya con eso termino, así que me despido gente, good bye.**


End file.
